


Package Delivered

by ruby666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Badass Rey, Break up sex, Cheating, F/M, Fantasy, Fetish, Multiple Orgasms, Not Wearing Underwear, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, better than your boyfriend, hook up and then leaves without saying much, hux is a pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby666/pseuds/ruby666
Summary: An erotic fantasy land with almost no plot, just sex, in which Rey gets with the hot UPS driver Ben Solo. And damn do those brown shorts look good on him.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Lemonade

It was another day, normal like any other for Rey. Wake up, eat breakfast, go for a run, shower, sit at her desk and work. The best part of a typical normal day was waiting for the big brown UPS truck. She had stuff arriving and going out almost everyday because she sold stuff online, her business was quite popular amongst certain groups. Besides the packages though her best friend Rose was the driver; she was the only one who knew about her business. Every time she would show up, she would crack jokes and stay for 10 minutes to have a snack. It was a good routine and Rey liked routine. Plus it was the most human interaction she would have on a weekday.

It was a nice sunny summer afternoon, so Rey decided to lay out to get her tan. She put on boy shorts that said ‘Suns Out, Buns Out’ and a bikini top before heading outside with her towel. Her package tracker let her know rose was only 20 minutes away. Perfect for 10 minutes on each side. Rey laid out the towel on the grass and first let her front face the sun. Whoever her parents where, they had blessed her with the ability to never get sunburned. After 10 minutes she turned over but undid her straps so she wouldn’t get tan lines. Thank god her small house was secluded by hedges.

The familiar sound of the truck filled her ears, but Rey remained where she was, Rose had seen her like this a hundred times in less. The truck turned off and she heard the loud truck door roll up. Then there was the sound of heavy work boots approaching her up the walkway.

“Rose do you want lemonade I made some earlier.” she said without opening her eyes, still resting her head on the towel. 

“I would love some.” Came a mans voice.

Rey squeaked and pulled the towel around her as she rolled over and sat up in the grass. Her eyes trailed up the man that stood before her from his toned legs and damn did those brown shorts do something for his thighs. Her eyes continued their journey up and she saw he was wearing a black tank top and gloves. Eventually she reached his face and his head was tilted with a smirk, his long hair brushing over his sunglasses.

“Where is Rose?” she said nervously. Clutching the towel around her.

“She called in sick, so I was assigned her route.” His tone reeked of arrogance and confidence.

Rey averted her eyes and pointed to a spot on her porch. “Can you set them over there please.” It was never her intention to be caught like this practically naked. Especially since she has a boyfriend.

He nodded the smirk never leaving his face. She watched him walk past her and she could help noticing the way his ass looked and she could see his rippling back muscles under the sweaty tank top.

“Ma’am?”

“Huh?” oh no she was staring and hadn’t noticed he had shoved the signature pad in front of her. “Oh, sorry.” She signed it and looked away. She wished he wasn’t wearing those sunglasses so she could see where he was looking. Didn’t matter because she could feel his eyes on her.

He looked at the pad and started to walk away. “Have a nice day Rey.”

The way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down her spine. For some reason she wanted to know his name, but she would probably never see him again. Her eyes were glued to him as he closed the truck, hoped in and drove away. The second the truck was out of sight she leapt up and ran into the house with her packages, the embarrassment sinking in. She was going to kill Rose. Rey grabbed her phone and called her best friend.

“Rose! Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t working today!!”

“I’m sorry?” Rose was confused why it mattered and she did sound sick.

Rey sighed and rubbed her face, feeling bad for yelling at her. “I was laying there half naked tanning when the driver came, and it wasn’t YOU.”

Even though Rose was sick her familiar laughter rang loud and clear. “Are you serious?! I’m sorry but that’s so funny. Who was it?”

“Some super tall guy, long dark hair, thighs that could crush watermelons.” Something inside Rey stirred when she remembered his appearance. He was hot she would admit that, but she had a boyfriend. _A boyfriend who barley even notices your existence_ these days, her inner thoughts betrayed her.

“Oh that’s just Ben! Everyone is sure he’s gay because he has ignored every girls advances at the hub.”

Roses words barley reassured her because she could still feel his gaze on her.

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Rey asked almost pleading. She didn’t want to face this Ben again after today, then again she also hoped to for some reason.

“Sorry Rey I have a fever and they don’t want us touching all those packages when we are sick.”

She groaned and flopped onto her bed. Damn those brown shorts.


	2. Mouth, Fingers, Cock?

The next day Rey made a point to dress more conservatively, despite the summer heat wave. She was determined not to let this Ben see her like that again. Especially after she told her boyfriend, Hux, what had happened, and he decided to stick around her place for the day. She couldn’t work the entire day because he didn’t know what she did for a living. He would probably be disgusted. Somehow after 2 years she managed to keep it a secret from him, plus he was really self centered and too clueless to notice.

Maybe at least with him sticking around all day he might finally touch her for the first time in over a month. Wrong. He brushed off all her advances which only made Rey more frustrated. The only sense of attention she’s received from a man in a long time was bens eyes on her yesterday. And a tiny part of her hoping he would look at her again like that despite her long sleeve sweater and mesh leggings.

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Rey bolted to the door, she hadn’t been paying attention to the tracker. She swung open the door and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Ben stood on her doorstep in those brown shorts, gloves, shit eating grin and shirtless. She swallowed nervously watching a bead of sweat drip down his muscular chest.

“I see you do own clothes.” He tilted his head handing over the bag. Those damn sunglasses hiding his eyes but she could feel them roaming over her.

“And you don’t apparently.” She quipped back snatching the bag from him.

That’s when her boyfriend made an appearance holding the bags, she was supposed to send out yesterday but was too distracted to remember. She swore she saw Ben’s grin falter as he took the bags from Hux.

“Hi I’m Reys boyfriend.” He voice was a little harsh. His hand snaked around her waist, but she secretly wished it was Bens.

“Hi, I’m Reys delivery boy.” His grin was officially gone.

Rey couldn’t help but role her eyes, men were such passive alpha types sometimes and it irritated her.

“And I’m Rey. Great we are acquainted.” She shoved at Hux’s chest pushing him back into the house. He huffed but retreated to the couch leaving Rey to sign. She took the keypad and signed her name, nervously chewing her lip. Why was she nervous? It’s just Ben. When she passed it back their fingers touched, and electricity shot through her. the slight touch and she felt dirty from it knowing her boyfriend was just inside. Did he feel it too?

“Have a nice day Rey.” His smirk was back in full force as he turned and walked away. Her eyes were drawn to his glistening muscles of his toned back. her insides throbbed as she pictured him sweaty from other activities.

Xxx

Rose informed Rey that she wouldn’t be back yet because she still had a fever, they speculated over his shirt-lessness and Rey learned that was definitely not company policy and maybe he wasn’t gay after all. She groaned in frustration but inside she was popping champagne. Maybe she had a little too much wine throughout the day as she packed orders, but she decided if Ben wanted to show up on her doorstep shirtless then she could torture him too. Her plan was to answer the door in black gym shorts with white lacy tank top. Without a bra on her nipples were ever so visible through the lace. Roses texted back a thumbs up to the outfit just as her notification let her know her house was the next stop. As if she was a kid waiting for the ice cream, truck she stood by the door peaking out the window, watching as he jumped out of the truck, in a shirt this time, large bag in hand. She blushed wondering if he knew its contents. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open just as he stepped on the porch.

His foot nearly missed when he saw her leaning against the door frame. There’s no way she wasn’t flirting with him at this point, he was sure of it. He found himself standing only a foot away from her, his mouth was watering as he looked her over. Her nipples were visible through the top and he wanted to rip it off her. Wordlessly he held out the bag and she took it, once again their fingers grazing.

“Your boyfriend around?” his voice was deep, and it made Rey drip.

“No.” she couldn’t even recognize her own voice. She leaned into the house tossing the bag next to the shoes.

“So, you wore this for me then?” he took a step closer and that’s when she noticed he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses. Reys breath hitched when she noticed his beautiful brown eyes, she was lost in them.

“Yes.” She whispered stuck in a trance by this beautiful man.

Something rumbled inside him, that’s when he grabbed her waist pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft on his, her body so small in his hands. Rey kissed him back, looping her arms around his neck. His tongue darted out and she opened her mouth to him. She did not regret it; he was a good kisser. His gloved hand slid under her tank top and pressed against her stomach causing her to slowly step back into the house and he followed before kicking her front door shut. The sound of the door closing made her realize what she was doing, and she pulled back. she starred at him breathless and touched her fingers to her lips, still buzzing from the kiss.

“I-I have a boyfriend.” She stammered.

“Yea? When’s the last time he’s fucked you?” he started pulling his gloves off with his teeth and Rey found it insanely sexy to watch.

“Long time, I mean- uh- that’s not really any of your business!” shit! Her own mouth betrayed her.

“That’s what I thought.” With those final words he stormed over to her, pushing her against a wall and swooping down into another kiss. Her treacherous body couldn’t fight it, she wanted to kiss this man, she would even fuck him. This man that she didn’t even know and had only met a few days ago.

She sighed into the kiss, giving in and let her fingers pull at the hem of his shirt. He let her pull it off and watched with amusement as she traced his hard muscle with her fingers. His job was basically a workout, that’s why he was so fit.

“My turn.” He hummed in her ear as he pulled her tank top off. without waiting he leaned down and pulled one of her hard peaks into his mouth. Rey moaned and laced her fingers through his long hair. While he had her distracted with pleasure from her sensitive nipples, he slid down her gym shorts. Her arousal scented the air and he pulled off her nipple with a wet pop.

He looked at her with dark hooded eyes and practically growled, “Mouth, fingers, cock.”

“Mouth?” she said hesitantly. Was he asking which way she wanted him?

That smirk was back, and he dropped to his knees, pulling her gym shorts the rest of the way off. still staring up at her he grabbed her calf and slowly raised her leg, pulling the shorts over her foot before placing it over his shoulder. Now her dripping cunt was open and inches from his face.

Holy fuck this was the hottest thing she had ever seen. A man on his knees about to eat her out, this was every girl’s dream! He placed slow wet kiss on her inner thigh as she ran her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes as he ran the flat of his tongue over her slit. One of his hands slid up her leg and grabbed onto her hip to hold her up before he shoved his face between her legs. She moaned arching her back off the wall. Hux almost never ate her pussy, when he did he was so bad at it. But this, oh _this_ was bliss. His tongue lapped at every wet inch, lips wrapping around her clit sucking. Each suck caused a whimper to leave her sweet soft lips. He could listen to her moans all day. His other hand snaked up her torso till he reached a breast and he squeezed the soft mound in his large hand. Her juices dribbled down his chin as he drove his mouth into her cunt. Already her thighs were twitching around his head and her fingers were digging into his scalp. He hummed on her clit as he sucked at it, the vibrations pushing her over the edge as she came crying out.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Ben!” she cam so hard, probably because she hasn’t had a proper orgasm in a month. She could have fallen over if it wasn’t for his grip on her. He continued to hold her till she calmed down and slid her leg off his shoulder. He slowly rose from the ground, picking up his shirt and wiping his chin. The small act sent another shiver down her spine. Everything he did was erotic to her. She leaned against the wall naked and still stunned by what had just happened as she watched him put his shirt on and grab his gloves.

“That was…” she didn’t need to finish the statement because she knew that he knew it was amazing. He came back in front of her holding out the key pad. Rey bit her lip as she signed it. she was about to hand the pen back before she quickly added her number to the screen. Ben quirked an eyebrow taking note of the digits.

“What about your boyfriend?” he asked with that confident tone.

“It’s been a long time since he fucked me and an even longer time since he made me cum or gave me oral.” She blushed and handed it back to him. He let out a deep chuckle and walked to her front door.

“Have a nice day Rey.” He winked before walking out the door leaving her naked in the hallway with slick thighs. She looked around at her skimpy clothes scattered around the floor, the realization of what just happened finally setting in. _Oh shit_.


	3. Where Do I Sign?

Rey felt silly for giving him her number, he didn’t contact her. Why would he? Probably just a onetime thing. But her boyfriend also went another 24 hours without texting her. She contemplated all the time why she even dated him in the first place. It was because he was an easy choice for a minimum effort relationship. This was too minimum though, girl has needs after all.

Rey was just relaxing in her bed in her new panties that Ben had delivered yesterday, just enjoying her alone time. There were no deliveries today and Rey pouted knowing he wouldn’t be stopping by ever again, rose was better and would be back to her usual route tomorrow. She sighed, that was a short-lived fantasy, but she would probably masturbate to it from time to time. Or like right now, she decided. She rolled over and opened her bedside table pulling out her trusty vibrator. Thoughts of the possibility of what bens dick looked like filled her head. With his physique it had to be huge.

The air filled with a soft hum as she turned it on and started rubbing it over her panties, her eyes closed as she imagined him before her.

_“Mouth, fingers, cock.”_

Jesus the way he said cock was so delicious. She hooked a finger in her panties pulling them aside so she could nudge the vibrator into her core.

_His large hands trailed over her bare flesh till they found her breasts, cupping the mounds. With a grin he decided his warm mouth over her left nipple, sucking the hard nub between his luscious lips. His tongue swirled around her swollen bud, sucking until it was engorged enough to his liking before moving to the next one._

Rey squeezed her eyes tighter gasping as she shoved the vibrator in and out.

_Once satisfied with her breasts he trailed kisses across her collarbone and neck. “Are you wet for me?” a hand moved down to her hip, fulling her body against his so that she could feel his raging erection. “Do you wish it was me fucking you instead of that toy?”_

She moaned as this fantasy played out in her head, it was so wrong. She felt filthy just thinking about him but damn she wanted it.

_His hot mouth sucked welts into her shoulder as he ground into her, his long dark hair fanning over her skin. A hand slid between them and found her clit rubbing it in slow circles. On instinct she bucked against him, but his hand pushed her into the bed leaving no room for movement. “You going to cum thinking about me like this?” his voice was hot and heavy._

She swore she could hear him clear as day. Her hands made quick work with the vibrator and an orgasm was seconds away. That’s when the doorbell rang, and she cried out in frustration before shutting it off. She wasn’t expecting anyone but maybe in her delusional mind she hoped it was _someone, anyone,_ who would fuck her. she grabbed a nearby kimono throwing it on before heading to the door, she didn’t bother to look out the window before she flung it open.

Xxx

Ben stared at her noticing her flushed checks and disheveled hair. Was he interrupting something? Hopefully nothing involving her boyfriend.

“Hello there.” He watched as she took in his appearance. He was in dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

She cleared her throat and looked anywhere but him once she realized she was staring. “What are you doing here I don’t have any packages scheduled for today?”

“You sure?” He grinned and took a step in her direction. She took a step back like a frightened fawn. A few more steps and he was inside her house, door slowly closing behind him as he closed in on his prey. “What if I’m the package?” He had her backed into a wall, her chest rising and falling steadily at the close proximity. His hands reached out and he ran the silk kimono tie through his fingers, awaiting her response.

She swallowed nervously as blush crept up her neck. “W-where do I sign?”

Pleased with her answer, there was a low rumble in his chest as he pulled the ties and the silk fell at her feet. Now she stood before him only in black lace panties. His hands quickly replaced the silk, roaming over her sides and arms before finding their place cupping her breasts. Rey shivered and goosebumps erupted from the touch. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as he groped at her skin, she was so soft to his touch, he wanted to feel her body against his. Her lips parted in a soft gasp as he tugged at her nipples. He took a sharp inhale at the small noise she made and that’s when he smelt _her_. The arousal was evident, but so soon?

“Are you wet for me?”

Reys eyes widened. Only moments ago, she was masturbating to this man and she imagined him saying those exact words. A breathless yes left her lips before his own lips kissed hers. It was a firm and demanding kiss; it made her dizzy. His tongue was rolling against hers as his fingers tugged again at her nipples and she moaned. Her own hands pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck. His warm large hands left her chest as they moved to her hips, he picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him. Now his very enormous hard on was flush with her soaked panties, the friction of the denim was doing wonders for her.

“ _Fuck_ , you are going to soak my pants.” He all but growled as he dug his finger into her ass pulling her tighter against him. he nipped at her jawline while steadily rocking into her.

“Are you… are you going to give me my options?” she said panting and tilting her head back.

“Options?” he asked quizzically as he sucked markings into her neck. She should tell him to stop because Hux would see but she didn’t care.

“Like yesterday. Mouth, fingers, cock?”

He gritted his teeth hearing her say that word. “Oh, you don’t get options tonight. It’s definitely dick in your pussy.” He moved a hand between them to unzip his jeans and pull out his erection. Rey gasped the second her eyes landed on his long red girthy penis. Holy fuck was it huge, more so then she imagined. He smirked into her neck as he rubbed the tip over the moist lace covering her folds.

“Bet your boyfriend can’t compete huh?” before she could answer he shoved her panties aside and rammed into her to the hilt, spitting her open. Searing hot pain and pleasure consumed her as she cried out, her muscles tensing around him. never did she feel so full. His teeth nearly pierced her skin from the sensation of such a tight cunt. He was going to ruin her. he couldn’t wait for her, he had to move. His hips were drawing in and out at a steady pace, her body bouncing against him, her nipples grazing his clothed chest. He moved a hand to cover her mouth to stifle her cries. He would cum way too fast listening to such heavenly erotica from her lips. To his surprise he felt her lips part and her tongue licked along his fingers. They slipped into her mouth and she hummed sucking on them as he brutalized her pussy. He snarled and changed his stance better allowing him to fuck her deeper. Each thrust now hitting her cervix and it was driving her mad.

“You going to cum on my cock Rey? His voice was ringing in her ears around the sound of slapping wet skin.

She could only respond with a moan and a pleading look in her eyes. She was already there and ready. His cock was stretching her and hitting all the right places. His eyes gleamed with darkness as he increased his pace. Within a few thrusts he watched her eyes roll back as she came hard, her whole body shaking and her cunt getting even tighter. He couldn’t bide his own orgasm any longer and he came bottoming out inside her. his head dropped to her chest grunting with each pump of his seed into her. Rey was flopped against him panting and her thighs twitching.

Wordlessly, He slowly pulled out and stifled another groan as he saw his cum dribble down her thighs. Gently he placed her back on her feet but held onto her till she wasn’t so wobbly. After a few deep breaths she looked up at him, her face had that blissful post orgasmic glow.

“Hey maybe next time we will make it to the bedroom.” Twice now this wall has been marked by their adulterous acts.

His warm-hearted laugh sent shivers down her spine. “Maybe.” He placed a kiss on her lips before backing away. With a final wink he was gone out the door, into the night like a dirty secret.


	4. The Weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i hate this now. lost all motivation lol

Rey was already having a bad day, more like a bad week. It had been days since she saw Ben and he never texted her, she felt silly and used. In reality she should feel ashamed for cheating on her boyfriend, but did it matter if she didn’t even like him anymore? Her boyfriend was here, and he was in a mood. Grumpy and giving short answers. No idea why he showed up an hour ago. On top of that, the last few days rose was delivering her mail, but today she woke up to a text this morning saying Rose and Ben had switched shifts permanently. The text included a wink face emoji and eggplant. She didn’t even get to enjoy the idea of seeing him everyday because all morning Hux was picking fights.

“What the fuck is your problem today?” Rey snarled, finally having enough of his attitude, as he refused to acknowledge her body snuggled into his side.

“You are my problem.” Hux huffed and shrugged off her arm.

“Then why are you even here if you are so fucking pissed at me?” she folded her arms and scooted away from him on the couch. Maybe he found out about her treacherous acts. This should make her anxious or at least attempt to apologize but she felt nothing. It was wrong to feel zero guilt, but those moments with Ben were the only thing to make her smile lately. A part of her was wishing he would break up with her right now. They both knew things weren’t working out anyway. So why drag it out any longer.

“Because I wanted to see for myself I guess.” His turned to face her and his grin was vile.

“See what?” now she was worried he knew about something else. A well kept secret he doesn’t deserve to know. Rey rose from the couch, feeling defensive, and stared at Hux.

“Your set up of course.”

Her heart dropped, she wanted to throw up. He knows, he must. Somehow he found out and now he’s seen things that were never meant for him. She would rather he found out about the glorious sex she had then _this_.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” she raised her chin trying to cover up her panic.

Now he got up and started shouting, pointing a finger at her. “You are a whore and a liar. I can’t believe you do that shit for money! And the fact I even dated you and this whole time that’s what you’ve been doing?! You made a fool of me.” He was the same height as her and scrawny. Rey wasn’t afraid of him, but she did not like being yelled at.

Rey didn’t feel shame or fear. Only rage and a hint of relief because she knew this was going to be over between them now. No more secrets. A smirk fell across her lips, a coping mechanism to cover up her anxiousness. “I think your ego is just hurt because I make more money then you. And because people actually want me, unlike you. No one wants a stuck-up prick like you Hux.”

His face was almost as red as his hair, “You bitch!”

Rey opened her mouth to say something but the doorbell rang. She wasn’t sure if she should be grateful for the interruption or not because she knew it was Ben here to make a pickup. She shot Hux a glare as she picked up her envelopes off the coffee table before storming over to the door and opening it.

Sure enough there stood Ben. He looked like a perfectly sculpted statue in the shorts and tank top. His usual aviators covered his eyes, but his clenched jaw revealed his emotions. He must have heard the yelling.

“Everything alright in there?” his tone was low but audible to all those present. He was peering over her shoulder, looking at Hux. Rey has had enough of male egos for the day.

Rey rolled her eyes nudging her chin in the direction of her red-faced boyfriend still standing in the middle of the living room. “Someone’s just pissed.”

“She’s a fucking bitch!” he shouted from behind her and Rey flinched. She really hated yelling.

Instantly he sprang into action seeing her flinch. “Hey!” Ben shouted as he shoved past Rey and into her house. “Don’t call her that.” He would beat this guy up if he ever spoke again.

There was nothing she could do but stand there eyes wide, clutching her packages as she watched Ben stand over Hux, his muscles flexing. She was just as confused as Hux was as why Ben was standing up for her. He seemed to only care about sex.

Hux sized him up, fuming. Seeming to realize his opponent was much larger and buffer then he was, Hux sneered and walked around Ben heading for the door. He kept walking past her out the front door. Apparently, she wasn’t even worth a second glance. “Maybe you should fuck him since you are a slut.” He called over his shoulder.

Before Ben could charge after him to punch his snide face Rey held out a hand making him freeze where he was standing and she spoke up. “You know what? I already have and he actually made me cum you fucking weasel!” she slammed the door then. Not wanting to see or hear anything more from him. Now that she was staring at the door, crippling loneliness and anxiety set in. Who knows who he told about her job.

xx

Ben stood there in her living room staring at her back. When he had started walking up to her door he heard the shouting through the open window. Now he was just standing there like an idiot. Clearly something bad went down in here but her last comment fueled his pride.

Finally he cleared his throat and spoke, “So what was that about?”

Rey sighed and turned around to face him. “He found out about my job and was upset by it.”

“Well what is your job?” he was honestly curious.

Her gaze drifted down to the floor. It really didn’t mater at this point if he knew. “I sell my used underwear online.”

His jaw must have hit the floor. She looked so innocent but now it made sense why everything he delivered was soft and why she sent out so many orders and was always home.

“I don’t do camming or only fans. That’s just it. It pays and I get to use my graphic skills.” she continued gaze never leaving the floor as she extended the white envelopes. “You should probably get back out there.” She didn’t want him to leave but she also needed time alone to consul her heart.

Ben slowly approached her carefully wrapped his fingers around them knowing their contents. “For the record, I think it’s a fine job and must be rough with all the hate and cheap assholes.”

Her lips hinted at the faintest smile when her beautiful brown eyes finally lifted to his. “Thanks Ben. See you tomorrow?”

He grinned. She was looking forward to seeing him and he knew it. “How about tonight now that you are single?”

Her brow furrowed. “Like a date?”

He nodded. “The sex is great, but I also want to know you as a person.”

She blushed and chewed her lip. “I haven’t even been single for 15 minutes-”

“You said it yourself sweetheart. I actually make you cum.” His chuckle was haughty and sent shivers down her spine. He leaned down and kissed her blushing cheeks. “Ill pick you up at 7. Wear a dress.”

He lifted his sunglasses to send her his usual wink before sauntering out the door. All his packages were delayed for the day because the little Rey of sunshine.


	5. Universe Wrapped In A Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but i hope its ok! the rest of the night will be in the next chapter. i just wanted to post something now.   
> (Happy Revenge of the 5th!)

7pm rolled around and Rey was pacing her driveway in a dress as requested. Her stomach was full of butterflies, she never felt like this before a date with Hux. Ben was bringing out the fire in her, so of course he and his massive dick would have this affect on her. As if on que the low rumble of a black pickup truck pulled into her drive. The truck was so him, so ben. Rey practically skipped up to the passenger side, pulling the door open and literally climbing in because she was so short.

Ben chuckled watching her scale up into her seat. He grinned as he took notice of the short white flowing sundress. _Good girl_ , he thought. Oh the sinful things he had planned and here she is looking like an angel.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” her soft voice pulled him from his dirty thoughts.

“Because you look like the universe wrapped in a bow.” He swallowed thickly as she adjusted herself in her seat and the dress rode up her thighs. “Come sit in the middle seat.” It wasn’t a question it was a command the way it came out of his mouth. He watched the blush creep up her neck as she shifted next to him and buckled herself in. Now her bare thigh was pressed against his pressed jeans. He swore he could feel her warmth burning through them. With a deep breath he finally pulled out of her drive, on their way to dinner. Not even a block away and his hand found her knee, squeezing it.

Rey sat silently holding her breath as his fingers moved pressing into her skin. Her knees parted a little from a bump in the road but it was enough for ben to slide his hand further up. His thumb stroked over her inner thigh, brushing so close to her center. She bit her lip stifling a sigh. If he touched her he would know how wet she already was.

“Ben I-”

“Take your panties off.” he cut her off, voice stern and eyes never leaving the road.

She didn’t need to be told twice. Raising her hips off the seat she reached under her dress and slid them off.

“Put them in the glove box.” His grip was almost bruising at this point. She did but with a groan, she could have sold those for $300 easy. When she leaned back in her spot his hand finally drifted to where she wanted it most. Her lips parted in a soft gasp when one of his fingers traced through her wet folds.

“So wet for me baby.” His voice sounded strangled and she noticed his grip on the wheel tighten. His finger slid further, the tip entering her soaked cunt. Rey moaned and turned her face into his shoulder, her own hands gripped his wrist trying to guide him deeper.

“Think you can come like this before we get there? On my fingers?”

“Yes.” It was so breathless, so sweet. He was getting hard himself, but it would be too dangerous to have her touch him right now. So he continued his work on her, slowly pushing that one finger in while his thumb pressed against her clit. All her sounds of pleasure where right there in his ear, her hot breath on his neck, lips brushing his collar. He kept pace with one finger, curling it and dragging it out as her hips rolled against his hand.

“ _Fuck_ , Ben!” she mewled as he hit that sweet spot inside her.

“Keeping saying my name like that and you won’t walk tomorrow.” He growled as he moved his fingers faster, slipping a second in. She was so tight. Too tight to fit a third, he still wondered how his cock had fit into her before. The truck cab filling with the sounds of his fingers slipping in and out and her cries of ecstasy. Suddenly he pinched her clit hard and without warning, Rey was sent into her first orgasm of the night, her back arched and her body trembled as she came. Crying out his name. Bens chest tightened listening to her, cars honked at him for almost swerving in their lane. He rubbed her through it before she came down and sagged against his side. He pulled his fingers from her and held them to her face.

“Suck.” the one-word command spurred Rey on and she wrapped her lips around his fingers, lapping at them till they were clean. The taste of herself hot on her tongue. When he was satisfied, he pulled them out and went back to resting his hand on her knee. At a traffic stop he turned his head to kiss her forehead.

“Hungry?” he murmured softly.

Rey nodded with a heart-warming smile. Normally post orgasm he would leave but they still had the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter belongs to Gege31 :)


End file.
